


Pineapple Christmas punch

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, HP May Madness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: For the HP May Madness 2017 prompt:Prompts for day 8 are as follows:Pairing: Remus/SeverusPrompt: It took you forever to notice me…I wondered if I was invisibleWord prompts: pineapple, piercing, portkeyKink: hand job





	Pineapple Christmas punch

Severus noticed the room was starting to spin.  Oh, blast Albus and his Christmas punch!  He always made it deceptively mild and fruity and innocent-tasting, when in reality it would likely sedate a troll.  Severus pushed himself away from the table and walked--with great dignity, he hoped--to the front door of the school. 

He sat on a bench--perhaps a bit more heavily than he would have liked, damn Albus and his innocuous-looking pineapple poison--and stared out over the grounds.  Hopefully the cold air would sober him up. There was a blanket of snow as far as the eye could see--which wasn't far in the dark--and more fat, fluffy flakes falling all around in the light coming from the building.  He put his hands on the bench, into the snow, and immediately regretted it. He shoved them under his cloak.  At least things had stopped spinning.  He could hear laughter coming from the Great Hall but was content where he was.  

After a few minutes he heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes.  He glanced over and saw Lupin shivering in his threadbare cloak, snowflakes in his hair.  Lupin smiled a shy, nervous-looking smile. “Am I disturbing you?” 

Severus didn’t know if Lupin had been there all along, but suspected the answer was yes and he’d been too intoxicated to notice.  A disturbing thought;  he didn’t like being out of control.  “No.”

“It took you forever to notice me.”  Lupin stepped a little closer, snow crunching under his feet.  “I wondered if I was invisible.” 

Severus considered mentioning the punch, but decided against it. 

Lupin looked good.  Really good.  The light spilling out of the door and windows was flattering, casting interesting shadows across his face. 

“Were you here long?” Severus asked.

Lupin laughed.  “It’s that bloody punch,” he said.  “Trying to sober up.” 

“Me, too,” Severus admitted, and considered that he must be very drunk indeed. 

Lupin grinned at him, as if the very idea of Severus being drunk and trying to sober up was some sort of delightful treat.  He braced himself for some kind of snide comment, but none came.  Instead, Lupin said, “I suspect you’re doing a better job of it than I am.”

Severus gave Lupin a long, appraising look, then said, “You look cold.  Perhaps you would like to come back to my rooms and… warm up.”

“Are you making a pass at me?”

Severus rolled his eyes.  “Obviously.”    

Lupin looked like he was trying not to laugh.  “How could I possibly resist such a charming offer?” 

Severus stood.  “Suit yourself.”  He turned towards the school entrance.

“That wasn’t sarcasm.  I accept,” Lupin said. 

Severus stopped, turned back to Lupin, tilted his head and regarded him for a moment, then said, “Good.”  He gestured towards the door with his head, then turned and walked into the building. 

He could hear Lupin behind him, crunching through the snow, clomping up the snowy stairs up to the front door, following him down spiral stone stairs towards the dungeons.  He glanced over his shoulder a couple of times, but didn’t say anything. 

He opened the heavy wooden door and held it open for Lupin, then closed it behind him. 

Lupin looked around at the books, the sofa, the stone, the small rug, the fireplace, the jars of things on shelves.  “Um.  It’s a bit… dungeon-like.  In the most charming possible way, of course.” 

Small talk?  Lupin must be very drunk if he thought Severus was going to engage in small talk.  Severus shut Lupin up by shoving him up against the door, kissing him, and thrusting a hand down his pants.  He grabbed Lupin’s cock, hard.  He could taste pineapple on Lupin's breath.  

Lupin gasped.  “You’re very direct, aren’t you?” 

“I was hoping you came here to fuck, not discuss how I decorate my rooms.” 

Lupin laughed out loud, then tried to push Severus back against the door.

Severus pushed back.  “My rooms,” Severus said.  He started to unbutton Lupin’s trousers. 

Lupin moaned into Severus’ mouth, arching against the door, and Severus pulled Lupin’s cock out of his pants and started to jerk him off, kissing him fiercely.  God, yes.  Lupin was so glorious and uninhibited, writhing against him.  And then Lupin threw back his head and moaned, his face beautiful and transcendent, and Severus’ hand was hot and wet, and the smell of salt…

“Let’s go to bed,” Severus said between kisses.  “I want to fuck you.”

“Not on the first date,” Lupin said, with a mischievous smile.

So very disappointing.  He wondered if Lupin planned to leave now. 

And then Lupin dropped to his knees in front of Severus and started to unbutton his trousers.  Oh, God, fuck, yes.  Lupin glanced up and batted his eyelashes.  “Will this do?”

“Pricktease,” Severus said, a bit dismayed that it came out a hoarse, husky whisper. 

Lupin laughed and gave Severus’ cock a long, sensuous lick.  “Mm, yes.  It’s been too long.”  And then he swallowed Severus’ cock.

“Fuck!”  Severus felt his back slam into the door as he lost his balance.  Lupin grabbed his arse with both hands and helped hold him up until he managed to brace himself in a better position, then began to slowly move his head up and down. 

Severus grabbed Lupin’s head and tried to thrust.  Lupin held Severus’ hips still.  He was stronger than he looked, which was hot.  And then he went back to slow, delicious, sensuous torture.  So fucking good, better than it had a right to be, so… God.  Now.  He would have begged if he thought he could speak coherently.  He was suspended over the moment, he could feel it, and then, oh, so slow, so slowly and gently over the edge. 

When Severus opened his eyes again, he was lying on the stone floor with his trousers around his knees and a smug Lupin lying next to him.  He considered saying something complimentary, but what came out was, “My bum is getting cold.”

Lupin grinned at him.  “Bed?”

“Yes,” Severus said. 


End file.
